Bargaining
by Kahuna Burger
Summary: Spike tries to make a deal. Set very preseries. Potentially the prologue of a longer fic, which you should feel free to write.


**Standard disclaimers apply.**

He knelt in the circle, feeling the pressure of the beings' regard. He had announced himself as William, not confident enough in Drusilla's nickname to give it without stumbling or trying to clarify. If there was one thing that all references he had found to this ritual agreed on, it was that you must be certain of your goal, your offer and yourself.

_It Seeks A Boon?_

_Many Do._

_We Do Not Listen To The Other's Pieces._

"Not a piece. And I'm not asking for any Other, just for my Sire.

_It Is Not Aligned._

_It Took Our Piece._

_And Another Was Placed Where It Was Needed._

_**You Wish Her Mind To Be Whole?**_

Stunned for a moment by the force of the being's direct address, he scrambled to understand the question. "His mind, no her? No, no, I meant Angelus, he is my Sire by his care, he's..." And there went certainty and clarity.

_It Seeks Reversal Of Our Opportunity. Dismiss It._

_It Seeks A Boon For Another. It Is Interesting._

"The curse on him is wrong, unnatural."

_**You Speak Of Nature? An Abomination?**_

"I've read the histories, spoken to a dragon that remembers even." William was fairly sure arguing with the forces wasn't usually part of this ritual, but he wouldn't let this go until they pushed him out. "Vampires have been around near as long as humans, and demons longer."

_**A Long History Does Not Make Your Possession Natural.**_

"Not possession though, is it?" Now William had his footing, and he felt for a moment like he was arguing literature and philosophy in the clubs again, but with his new confidence as Spike letting him state his case out loud the way he knew it made sense in his head. "Vampire can't be exorcized, seen it tried. Soul left the premises and took its claim with it. This body is mine now," he thumped his chest, "Just as Angelus's is his. The soul is the one possessing, torturing him by being stuck in there with him, warping his actions and twisting his mind."

A feeling as much as sound of amusement swept over him.

_It Does Not Lie; The Curse Is Imbalance._

_The Curse Is Opportunity, A Piece Made Useless To The Other And Open To Our Influence._

"And what are you influencing him to do, sob in alleys? He's made useless to everyone!"

_**It Will Heal. We Have Time. When It Is More Whole, The Soul May Allow It To Be A Champion.**_

"How much time, decades? And he has to suffer, plus me an' Dru along with him, until then? All for a 'may'? You lot aren't even certain he'll be yours at the end of the day, are you?"

_It Is Right Again. The Piece May Turn On Us Or Prove Useless._

_To Free It Would Turn An Uncertain Opportunity Into A Certain Loss. What Can An Unaligned Offer In Compensation?_

_**Indeed. What Do You Offer?**_

Certain of your offer. It was easy enough. "Myself, to do whatever you want, save harm Dru or 'Gelus." He heard a wheedling tone enter his voice but didn't care, this could free his Sire from the horror he was trapped in. "You're willing to wait years for a second rate scrapper to get sane enough to make him an offer, just tell me what to do now."

The feel of amusement again, but with a mocking edge.

_**A Soulless Offers Its Alignment? You Must Have The Spark To Be A Champion. You Have Nothing To Offer.**_

Despair at the rejection gave way to anger at being seen as useless. "Bollocks to that! You can't tell me you've only puppy rescuing and feeding the poor in mind for me Sire! You say I took your piece, the Slayer yeah - you think I can't take out one of this 'Other's pieces just as well?"

_**A Champion Must Be Good**_

"So I can't be a champion, so what? Church has her Inquisition as well as her saints, and Arthur wouldn't have been born to form his round table if Merlin hadn't helped his da all but rape his mum." He wished they had faces, wished he could find the voice that seemed favorable to him and address it directly. "I don't believe you've no tasks for the greater good that would turn a White Knight's stomach. Give them to me, just free my Sire to care for Dru."

_Perhaps It Is Right. We Have Many Champions, But Are Without A Loyal Assassin._

_Because They Rarely Prove Loyal._

_Champions Fall As Well And It Pains Most Other Pieces To Remove Them._

_This Is Foolishness. It Exists By Killing The Innocent._

"I exist by feeding, been controlled enough for the suckhouses since I was a year turned," William objected. "And the guilty taste just as good as the innocent!" It pained him to think of never again sharing a doxy's last drop trapped between his body and his Dark Plum's, but if it would see his family whole and safe again...

_**You Would Seek The Lifeblood Of None Who Were Not At That Moment Doing Evil?**_

"Er... can the evil be directed at me if they think I'm human too?"

The sense of amusement came from all directions now and carried fondness.

_It Would Play The Fat Merchant To Draw Pirates Onto Its Guns. It Is An Excellent Piece._

_The Sire's Curse Will Not Be Removed, Only Repressed So It Returns To Its Childe. If The Assassin Betrays Us, The Curse Will Return To Full Strength._

_It Is Fair, That Piece Will Return To Evil But Not Fully To The Other._

_The Assassin's Tasks Will Begin At Once. It Must Feed As Agreed And Not Return To The Other Abominations._

The realization that William would not see his Sire again stung, but he reminded himself that the same would have been true if the beings had taken his existence in trade as he had been willing to agree. Consoling himself with the image of Angelus well again and protecting Dru, he focused on the possibilities ahead.

"Right, then." A broad smile spread over his face as he considered the challenges he could face. "So who do you kill for fun around here?"

* * *

**A/N : I like to think of this as a rabid plot bunny in ficlet form. I encourage any and everyone to write the continuing adventures of BlackOpsChampion!Spike in any season, just, please, without Spuffy. (Slash Preferred.)**


End file.
